regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 9
Recap Day 176: 1509-09-27 (continued) Trellis decides to join Fehana inside the hold of the Riftdancer as it is folded up into it's box form. Dark Albert and Temriel walk eastward towards the coast of Caldonia. As Albert and Temriel travel they spot a giant snowball being thrown back and forth. The two assume there are giants that are out of sight, and take a lar4ge detour to avoid the area. A few hours later it is sunset and the Riftdancer is turned back into a ship, and the party eat. The ship will have to be turned into a ship every few hours to let new air inside it. Day 179: 1509-09-30 (continued) The party reach the coast without incident at sunset. Temriel sails the Riftdancer north in the night first out of the Bay of Seals then due north back to Arcadia across the ocean. Day 181: 1509-10-02 The Riftdancer reach Bon' Dundisyr. Experience: 11,935 exp each Fehana levels up to 5 cleric (HP +6) Dark Albert levels to 5 Wizard & 6 Thief (HP +5) *Albert learns Invisibility & Monster Summoning After levelling up, the party head into town for supplies. The general store is closed, so Temriel heads back to the Riftdancer. The rest of the party head to a tavern. Albert, disgusied as a human, tries to hire some mercenaries in the tavern, but they are suspicious of Albert. Albert heads back to the ship to remove his change self spell. On the ship Temriel points out they will be at sea for several weeks and they'll be paying the mercenaries a gold a day to do nothing in that time. The party except Temriel rest in the inn overnight. Day 182: 1509-10-03 Trellis picks up the supplies first thing in the day. Two barrels are rolled over to the Riftdancer. The Riftdancer leaves dock and heads north a little, before returning to land. Temriel wants to test the Orb of Imprisonment on a hapless creature to make sure it works as described. Fehana use the orb on a Caterpillar and it works. Temriel wants to test the orb more today, but the Albert warns against using the Orb frequently, and also warns about using the orb while ethereal could have side effects. The party head back to the Riftdancer and set sail north and around the coasts of Arcadia anti-clockwise to get back to Gade Isle. Day 189: 1509-10-10 As the ship is at sea South-East of Redport, the party spot an adrift ship. The Riftdancer approaches and Albert detects the whole ship has a magical aura. The party board the ship to investigate. Temriel and Albert stay on deck and Fehana and Trellis head into the Captain's Quarters. Fehana goes to open a chest, but gets her hands stuck on a mimic. The chest mimic starts to hit Fehana with a pseudopod. Fehana escape the chest mimic, but the bed in the cabin starts attacking her as well. Trellis shoots the Bed Mimic with arrows as Fehana backs off. Albert rushes in and casts "Grease" on the Bed Mimic. After some more arrows Trellis kills the Bed Mimic. Albert rushes in and casts "Grease" on the Chest Mimic. The Chest Mimic moves and shuts the door so the party can't attack it anymore. Trellis and Albert cover the door with their bows out while Temriel heals Fehana. Then Fehana open the door for the archers then moves out of the way. There is no sign of the Chest Mimic. Albert create an illusion of Fehana and sends her into the room, and the illusion is attacked from behind the door. The real Trellis dives into the room with an illusion Trellis, and both shoot at the Chest Mimic. The real Fehana kicks the door into the Chest Mimic hiding behind it. The Chest Mimic is defeated. The party search the rest of the ship as Temriel guards the Riftdancer. The underdeck seems to have fire damage. They also find half a dozen "chests" below deck as well. Albert sends an illusion of himself to stand next to the nearest chest then the real Albert shoots an arrow at the chest. The chest comes to life and attacks the illusion. The party attack the chest for range. Trellis dives under a table, but it turns out to be a Table Mimic and it attacks her, breaking her knee. Fehana drags Trellis from the Table Mimic as Trellis shoots the table mimic to death. Temriel rushes in and kills the chest mimic, but his magic mace gets stuck. At this point the 5 other chests in the room move towards the party and the chandelier on the ceiling crawls towards the party. The party retreat back to their ship to regroup. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes